Checkmate
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: In which boredom creates a dangerous bet between master and butler. Ciel made the wrong decision agreeing with Sebastian to play chess with him. Who would win? Surely, it would be the earl right? He was the master of games after all. YAOI.CxS RxR


"**Checkmate"**

'**-naochie03-': I'm so hooked up and addicted to this anime/manga! And so, since my mind won't put me to rest…I decided to finally write it all down. This is my first yaoi fic, but smut? *coughs* Moving on, I hope you enjoy!**

Summary: In which boredom creates a dangerous bet between master and butler. Ciel made the wrong decision agreeing with Sebastian to play chess with him. Who would win? CxS RxR

Aaah-Normal POV

"Aaah"-Talking

* * *

"**Checkmate"**

Ciel was…bored. He was bored to _death_. It was your usual rainy mornings, which made the kid even lazier to put up with his usual routine.

As for their schedule that day, surprisingly, there were only a few. He already had a meeting with Sir Eccles about the shipment of some of his toys, signed some paper works, and his lessons were momentarily postponed until next week.

He sighed.

That until, he heard three knocks on the door, to which he responded with a grunt.

Entered a butler fully dressed in black, save for his crimson eyes and his pale skin. Not to mention that irritating grin or smirk he always had plastered on his poker face. "Ah, bocchan. It's time for your tea. Today's snack is blueberry cheesecake matched with some Darjeeling tea."

His butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was actually a demon. To make a long story short, they had a contract and they were bind together. His soul belongs to the demon, while the demon belongs to _him_.

Silently, he munched on his cake as he gazed at the gloomy weather outside. Sebastian followed his young master's gaze and grinned. "Such a bad weather it is, right young master?"

A sapphire colored eye stared sharply at him. "…To me, it doesn't matter. But you like this kind of weather, don't you?"

If possible, the demon's grin widened. "What a horrible thing to say bocchan."

"….Shut up."

"As you wish", he mock bowed him. When the young Phantomhive heard the mocking tone of his voice, he glared at him silently. All he could see in those scarlet pair were amusement and taunting.

He was in no mood to argue with his butler, so sighing once more, he placed his whole attention to his nearly finished dessert. "Any more schedules for today?"

"None, my Lord."

"Tch." The pale boy set down his plate and went back to his brooding. Chuckling lowly, the demon picked up the plate and reheated the pot of tea.

"What's the matter?"

"It's none of your business", his master spat out coldly. A little bit, Sebastian's eyes tightened. He was a wee bit annoyed at this brat's---his master's rudeness. And the fact that he was closing up once more was one of the other reasons.

"Are you bored Master?"

Silence.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"With you?" Ciel asked, face full of disbelief. Nonetheless, the butler's plan worked. A scheme was already plotting to his head. And he knew that the boy would fall into his trap, all because he loved games. "If you permit me."

_Well…A demon's game? There isn't much anything else to do…Plus, this would be fun. The idea of seeing that demon's face when he lost is kind of comical to see. _

"Okay, I order you Sebastian. Play a game with me."

Bending unto his right knee, Sebastian bowed his head lowly. "Yes, my Lord."

---x---

This could not be happening.

_Shouldn't_, rather.

It was too embarrassing, too humiliating for the young Phantomhive.

"Now, now bocchan. What's with that face?" the irritating demon in front of him teased as he moved his piece to the left.

"Be quiet, Sebastian", Ciel retorted coolly. He had to keep his cool and calm façade, no matter what. Because if not, then the demon would only end up enjoying him and he would be the one faced with the dilemma.

Ciel ate Sebastian's rook. But then, it was eaten by Sebastian's bishop.

"Tch."

"My, my bocchan. Whatever happened to your belief of 'using your chess pieces to the full extent'?" the sly demon always enjoyed irritating his young master. It would bring life to the boy's empty eyes, after all.

The boy's face darkened. What was happening to him? He could not _afford_ to lose. There was no record that he _lost_, to his butler, of all people. Grimly, the young Phantomhive glowered at the chess board. One more move was available to him, one last triumph card.

But he knew that even with that, he would have still…._lost_.

Sebastian grinned pleasantly, satisfied with the results. He took one quick glance at the chess board. All of his knights and his remaining rooks surrounded the boy's King.

"Checkmate."

Ciel scowled when he heard what his butler said. Slowly, the young Phantomhive rose from his chair, and went back behind his large study table. Smirking devilishly, Sebastian got up and picked up Ciel's King chess piece.

Noiselessly, he placed it down the table with his master facing away from him.

"Remember our deal, young master."

To which, his young master responded with tensional silence.

After making sure that the aggravating demon left, Ciel saw the chess piece on top of his table.

It was the King.

Holding it up, he absentmindedly looked at it, engraving its porcelain features into his mind.

_"What's the deal then?"_

_"If you win, young master…You can have all the sweets you want. Anywhere, anytime. I won't stop you", Sebastian forcefully said._

_"Sounds good enough", Ciel nodded, "but what if you win? _If_ ever, that is", he smirked._

_The demon smirked. "As you said, _if_ I ever win…Please give me the authority of being dominant over you."_

_Ciel blushed and furrowed his brow. "You're just a pervert aren't you? But fine, if that'll make the game more interesting. Now then, shall we start?"_

---x---

A few days have passed since their game. Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to fulfill his side of the bargain at any moment. But the butler neither spoke of their deal nor showed any signs that it was still in his mind. Inwardly, the boy was relieved. This would mean that he could avoid humiliation.

Until, his conscience began to bother him, though it surprised him at first. Annoyed by this fact, he planned to settle upon this matter once and for all.

It was a rather pleasant evening, with the Ciel's negotiations all going well and having returned home from a successful mission from the Queen. They were in the bedroom, with Sebastian buttoning the long polo which the freshly bathe Ciel used as his night clothes.

"Sebastian", he called hesitantly. Curious at his tone, the demon looked up. "Yes, bocchan?"

A moment of silence passed over between them. Sebastian was done by then in buttoning his Master's clothes. "Bocchan?" the demon called again.

"Well, I was just curious", Ciel began in a puzzled tone, "Do you still remember the deal we had when we played chess?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course I do."

The boy scowled. "Then when are you going to use that?"

The older man leaned in to his master as the latter was trying to scoot away because he was too close for comfort. He cupped Ciel's chin and stroked his soft lips with his thumb. The boy's cheeks flamed pink.

"Right now, if you don't mind" he whispered as his eyes glowed mysteriously red. And roughly, he claimed the lips of the younger boy. "Hmpf!" his good sapphire eye widened as they both fell on top of the soft mattress.

When Ciel wasn't responding, Sebastian broke the kiss and whispered in the boy's ear "Remember our deal bocchan. Tonight, I have more authority than you". He then licked the boy's ear lobe making the child shiver from his hot breath and wet tongue.

"B-b-b-ut…B-b-ut…" the earl stammered, blushing furiously.

"But what?" he asked, his nose gliding down the boy's jaw. "We…We're…We're both…" Ciel closed his eyes, unable to finish his sentence. Sebastian grinned. Really, his master was so adorable.

"Both guys?" he chuckled. "It's not impossible you know, and tonight…I'll show you", Sebastian grinned sadistically. The poor boy could only just lay there, helpless and totally vulnerable.

---x---

"Ngh…Ngh…Ah…" a certain dark-blue haired boy was moaning softly. It was like, he was trying very hard not to moan, or be heard moaning. "S-s-sebast…Sebastian!"

The raven haired man looked up from where he was and sighed disappointedly. "I told you a thousand times bocchan…You should call me 'Master' tonight."

Ciel raised his head from the pillow, and face flushed red, scowled at him. "Why you--!" He finished it with another stifled moan again, and fell back down. Sebastian nipped at the young master's pink, hardening nipple and sucked and licked at it.

His other hand was pinching the left one. Ciel shook his head rather wildly. "At…Ah…At least…Ngh…Remove…Uuugh…these!" He tried to move his bounded hands. Sebastian, being the sadist, tied him up with the ribbons that Ciel used in his clothes.

The butler stopped and licked his lips. His master tasted really _sweet_, it was a very addicting taste. "I only did that because I knew that you would shy away from the things that I plan to do with you tonight."

Different colored eyes widened at his words. "W-what…What kind of things?" he whispered. Sebastian leaned in again.

"Pleasurable things…" he whispered before crashing his lips once more to his bruised ones. This time, their kiss was passionate and heated. Expertly, the seme licked Ciel's lips, causing them to open timidly. Eagerly, Sebastian inserted his hot and wet tongue, memorizing and tasting each and every inch of _his_ sweet Master's mouth.

Ciel involuntarily moaned and this caused Sebastian to deepen the kiss. He licked the small tongue, enticing it to play with him. Befuddled and uncertain, the boy imitated what Sebastian did to him. The demon purred.

Boldly, he wrapped his small pink tongue around Sebastian's talented one. And they fought for dominance, tongues intertwining with one another. Expectedly, the crimson eyed demon won. He then sucked and licked his master's tongue, cherishing his intoxicating taste.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Ciel murmured breathlessly "Pervert." He was leaning his forehead against Sebastian's. Sebastian chuckled. "You have the wrong definition of that word, my lord."

He dragged his tongue down his chest, and licked the area in circles around his belly button. His right hand crept upwards the boy's thighs while his left one was still rubbing his nipples. Skillfully, he moved and stopped licking at the exact part a few centimeters above Ciel's manhood.

Tastefully, the earl moaned. "_That_ is what you call a 'pervert'."

"No, I'm sure…Its…Aaah…Ngh…Sa….Sadist…"

"Touché."

The tip was already leaking precum, and though Sebastian wanted to taste it…He had to hold himself back for the sake of his Master. He wanted to take things slowly. Skipping that part, the raven haired demon licked the insides of Ciel's thighs and rubbed it with his gloved hands.

On the other hand, Ciel was both in heaven and hell at the same time. Sebastian was being a bastard after all. He wouldn't lick the…_part_ that he should be giving full attention to. Then, the earl decided. Even if he was going to humiliate himself or not, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Sebastian to stop the aching.

"Ngh…Dammit…Seba…Aah…Sebastian…_Please_", he begged wantonly. The demon licked his lips, grinning devilishly. _Ah, there it was._ "Please what young Master?" he asked pleasantly, hovering above the child's small erection.

"Please…make me feel…better…" Ciel blushed, knowing the double meaning it had. Still, Sebastian didn't move nor reacted. Clearly, the earl forgot to say something and the butler was waiting patiently. With a displeased face, he finished it. "…Master…"

"Good boy", he purred. "Now, here's your reward." Slowly, Sebastian licked the precum, cherishing its bittersweet, tangy taste. It resulted with the boy groaning loudly. Pleased with his reaction, he swallowed it whole and began to bob his head up and down.

On the other hand, a weird heat was pooling in his stomach. His toes began to curl as he spread his legs wider for the older man. "Aaah…" he moaned, biting his lips. The earl knew he was about to reach his climax. "I'm…I'm…Ngh…gonna…"

But suddenly, he felt something wrap around his erection. Surprised, he glanced down and saw that a frilly ribbon was used to prevent him from reaching the feeling he wanted to feel. Angrily, he turned to Sebastian. "What...What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

Looking at him hungrily, Sebastian grinned. "Why, it's for your sake bocchan", he whispered as he nipped at his ear. "It'll help you for the later part…Since you're feeling good right now…" he explained erotically.

The earl couldn't help but shiver at the tone of his voice.

"But…_Please_…Take them off…Take all of them off…" he looked at him with pleading eyes. "I want…to touch you as well…" the boy whispered not for the demon to hear, but to himself. Unfortunately, Sebastian heard it clearly.

The butler had to restrain himself from just fucking his master roughly, or from making him scream his name and make him plead for more, or even from filling him with _his _seed that very moment. It was a very tempting option, but he chose not to do it.

"Tut, tut. What an impatient young master. Don't worry. We'll be starting the preparations right away." And with that, he quickly removed his gloves with his teeth and inserted two of his fingers in the boy's mouth.

Obediently, Ciel licked the fingers. Wrapping his talented tongue around them, sucking them greedily and making sure that each of them were wet and slick. Sebastian watched his master with lustful eyes. He groaned lowly, loving the feeling of his fingers being sucked by the soft lips of the child.

Finally, the earl released them with a 'pop!' sound. And then immediately, Sebastian inserted one digit inside his twitching hole swiftly. The dark blue haired boy gasped in pain and he arched back as his body registered this new sensation.

"Aaah…." He whimpered. Sebastian placed reassuring kisses upon the boy's reddish cheeks. He slowly pulled in and out of the boy, gritting his teeth at the tightness that was sucking him in. This child was too beautiful, too delicate, and too delicious. Not to mention _sinful_.

Those were the reasons why he decided to keep the boy even after their contract ended.

Afterwards, the demon slyly added another finger, scissoring the small entrance and stretching him for what was to come. Ciel gasped when he felt that a third finger was added. "Ngh…Sebas…Sebastian…." The boy panted.

Sebastian groaned and breathed on the boy's neck. He could feel the bulge in his own pants. It terribly ached and throbbed. Deciding that it was best to get this over with, he suddenly removed all of his fingers in one quick motion.

"Ah!" Bits of tears poured down the ear's cheeks. It hurt awfully, his wrists. Not to mention the indescribable pleasure that his butler was giving him, or the fact that he wasn't allowed to come.

"I'm sorry bocchan…But…I couldn't take it anymore."

Mismatched colored eyes widened upon hearing those words. Swiftly, the butler removed the bondage and shrugged out of his tailcoat. He folded his sleeves up to his elbows and unbuttoned his polo. Ciel rubbed his wrists and was dumbfounded when he saw Sebastian lessen his clothing. It was the sexiest thing he ever saw…And will ever see.

The demon chuckled at the boy's reaction and kissed his wrists. "I'm so sorry for that young master…And please excuse my rudeness but…" He opened Ciel's legs even further, zipped down his pants, and positioned his hot and aching length.

When he saw it, the earl's eyes widened. It was just too…_big_. Would all of that even fit inside him? The very thought of it sent shivers down his spine. "Wait Sebas—"

"Aahhhhh…"Ciel mewled as he threw his head back out of pleasure. The head nudged his hole, trying to ease his way in. Slowly, as if little by little, it was inserted fully, up to the hilt of it. Sebastian waited for a few moments to let the earl adjust from the feeling.

"Are you alright bocchan?"

All what Ciel could answer was a mixture of a groan and a sigh and by wrapping his legs around the demon's waist eagerly. The raven haired man took this as a 'yes'. Sebastian moaned at the tight and the hot feeling of finally being inside his master.

Firstly, he did it slowly, wanting the boy to get used to the feeling of being slipped in and out. But then, being the demon he was, he got impatient and got out of control. Minutes later, he began thrusting in and out wildly that all that he could get out from the earl were pants, moans, and mewls.

"Ngh…Not…so…rough…" Ciel pleaded, tears pouring down his flushed face.

Sebastian growled. The more his master told him not to do it, the more tempting the idea becomes to him. He thrust harder and faster, making sure that he hit the boy's prostate over and over again. He inserted it deeper into the tight hole.

"Ugh…Sebastian!" the earl screamed, digging his nails into the back of his butler. The sound of their voices and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies, and the bed creaked dangerously, as if harmonizing with their movements.

"Oh…gods…Sebastian…Let me…Let me come!"

The demon grinned sadistically and shook his head. "Not yet, my dear earl" he nipped at the boy's ears.

In one last desperate attempt to persuade him, he roughly pulled Sebastian by the back of his head and gave him one passionate kiss, with tongues licking one another.

"Please", he squeezed his eyes shut painfully, "please let me come…"

Panting heavily, Sebastian observed his master and decided. He could feel his climax as well. "Then, let's orgasm together…."

Pulling the ribbon out, the demon gave a few more thrusts. And when he felt Ciel's muscles tightening around him, it pushed him over the edge.

"…Ciel…" he groaned.

Hot, white, and sticky liquid filled the blue haired boy. It was Sebastian's seed. When he heard his butler groan his name so seductively, he came as well. Splashes of color appeared in his vision.

Sebastian collapsed on top of him, exhausted. The both of them enjoyed the silence as they tried to regain their normal breathings.

With a chuckle, the butler rolled over which caused the earl to rest his head upon Sebastian's pristine and white chest. Ciel snorted.

"That would be the last time that I would bet against you, Sebastian. Nor play chess with you."

The demon chuckled. "But I'm afraid you have to bocchan, if you want to get your power of dominance back to you", he explained matter-of-factly, enjoying the bewilderment of Ciel's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I never mentioned any time limit with my wish", he smirked devilishly.

* * *

'**-naochiie03-': Waai! Finally done. Gawd, am sleepy…Exam in trigonometry on Tuesday. Aww…Great joy! Reviews please!=)) Sorry for the lame smut! :)) REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE.;)**

**Damn. I'm kinda disappointed there isn't any category for Alice nine in here. Anyways, if you want me to post my a9 fics here or in LJ (though I don't know how) kindly inform me. :D Again, thanks and do review!**

**(P.S.S: tell me what you think about this one, I MIGHT write another one.)  
**


End file.
